


like we used to.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [20]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "hey luv! anything with bottom john would be fantastic. [...]"





	like we used to.

1969, August,

Today was a rare instance of Paul being alone in a room with John.

George had left early due to another disagreement with Paul over the use, or lack, of the main guitar during a number. Neither would budge on their stance of it and the situation ultimately culminated in arguments and yelling and in the end, George leaving in a huff with the slamming of the door. Without him; work came to a slow pace and not long after Ringo announced that he too was leaving for the day and soon were gone too.

John was too distracted by Yoko to pay any mind to Paul and his guitar and eventually the rest of the crew slowly dispersed and left as it became clear nothing was going to happen.

Paul sat completely silent at the piano, playing a tune or two; whatever his mind threw at him at that moment. He wasn’t sure of how long he had been sitting there; he felt no rush to hurry home as Linda had travelled to New York two days previously visit her parents with Heather, so the house sat empty and quiet. A great metaphor for how the last few months at the studio had been.

He sat and thought about the day. At the slow declining turn the band was taking from how they had been only a few years ago. Of Linda nearing her due date abroad. Hoping that she would come home before the baby did. They knew it to be a girl. She was going to be named after his late mother, Mary.

The melody had turned quite sombre when John finally made his presence know. He appeared suddenly next to the piano, startling Paul and caused him to mess him his playing. He hit a harsh tone and it cut into his ear and he winced as he turned to look up at the bearded man.

“You’re still here,” he stated with no work in hiding his annoyance. Not at the fact that he was there, or at least not completely. The irritation was more guided at John’s abrupt disruption.

John smirked at him. He wore his wife’s fur coat and Paul really hoped that it was fake, though he had no intention to ask as he could only imagine what snide comment the older man would make. He had seemed to be in that kind of mood lately.

“I am,” John sounded amused over something.

Paul bit down on his lip slightly, nodded, and turned back to look at the piano keys as he tried to recall where he had left off on the song he had been working on. His fingers hovered over the right keys though he soon pulled his hand back with a sigh. John still stood beside him, still looking down at Paul. Paul fully turned on the stool to face John and with him now right in front of him; he looked up with a tired expression.

“… Is there something you want?”

John moved forward to stand in between Paul’s open legs and looked at the younger man; still with a smirk. Neither did he miss a beat when he announced his intentions, “you.”

Paul sighed as he dragged a tired hand over his face before looking back to John. While the man was still smirking; a hint of anxiety was hidden in his eyes. Paul had wanted to stand up, to walk away, but knew he was trapped in the way John stood. And John had planned it exactly like that as he knew Paul well enough to know he would have walked away.

“… _John_ ,” he muttered out the name as heavyweight placed itself in his chest.

John wanted him in a different way than Paul once had wanted John.

Paul wanted John in the way he now had Linda, and in the way John had Yoko. He wanted things to have been deeper than they ended up being; and a large part as to why they ended up broken up. It could never have been like that. They were two men. There had been Cynthia.

John wanted Paul in the way Paul once thought John had wanted Yoko. Before it turned obvious that she wasn’t just another girl, another infidelity. He had wanted Paul on the side. He wanted to continue his  _fling_  with Paul as he changed from first love to new love. Paul had been heartbroken. And unsure of his place, and of what to do. But he got himself together eventually and ended it after he had met Linda; who had made him realised he deserved more. Deserved better.

“John… We can’t. We’re both married. You got Yoko. I got Linda and a  _baby_  on the way.”

John just shrugged, smirk still painted on, much to Paul’s annoyance.

“They don’t have to know,” and John stepped closer. Legs bumping against Pauls. John placed his hands on Paul’s shoulders and… well, Paul didn’t do anything to remove them or shrug them off.

Paul couldn’t hide the fact that the offer was tempting. Even the small touches now set his skin alight through the shirt he wore and reminded him of something he had forgotten. Something he missed. God, he craved for more but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be right. Not right to do against Linda. Or Yoko. But as John gently rested a hand on his cheek; he felt a sudden loss of control and shot up to meet John’s lips in a fierce kiss, his hands planted themselves on John’s cheeks. The feeling was rough; his soft palms against John’s beard. It was new. Strange, but not entirely bad as it gave a tingling sensation as Paul moved his mouth against John’s.

John staggered back at the sudden kiss but quickly found his footing as wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist as they deepened the kiss together. The battled for dominance in the way of touch. John had been the one to propose this to Paul and felt in a way he should have the lead. Paul had no intention to let him.

They pulled away as they at a low volume gasped for air.

“If…” Paul started and glanced around the empty studio, “… if we do this…” His sight returned to John; his hair had become frazzled much due to Paul. “We do it like we used to.”

John nodded hurriedly and threw off his jacket; blindly throwing it off to somewhere behind him. Paul pointed to the stool behind him with one demand, “sit.” It was sternly put and John immediately reacted the order with glee. Paul threw off his blazer and unbuttoned it slightly after he had pulled the sleeves up to his elbow. He came to stand in front of the sitting man, whose legs had opened to in a reversal of roles from earlier.

Paul pulled John by his stark white shirt to drag him into a kiss just as fiery as the one before. Paul couldn’t deny how truly he needed this. Of how much he had missed John’s lips on his own. All other thoughts were pushed out of his mind the moment he felt John’s chapped lips on his.

Paul gasped as John suddenly started petting and messaging the crotch of Paul’s blue dress trousers. He slowly became hard as they had kissed and as their tongue had met, but it quickly became painfully so as John continued with his light touches over his clothed dick. He moaned into the kiss and quickly John overtook it with slight biting on his lower lip. Paul groaned and grabbed the older man by the shoulder.

“Get up,” his demand came out as a growl as he pulled away from John. The man’s erection was visible in his white trousers and Paul smirked at the view of it.

He took a heavy step back and stared down at John; waiting for him to do what was ordered. And when he did; Paul continued to order him to turn around and lean over the piano’s front. John rested his hands on the closed lid of the keyboard and awaited Paul for the next move.

Paul pushed the piano stool aside with force and wrapped his arms around John’s waist to slowly undo the bottoms of the trousers as he kissed and bit the exposed neck of his lover. The trousers dropped to the floor with a shove. Paul’s hands stilled as he quickly realised with a snicker that John had gone pantsless.

“Naughty boy,” he whispered followed by a, “for me?” and a hard bite into John’s shoulder that would definitely leave a mark. No protests but only moans came from John.

Paul leaned away with a hard slap to John’s ass which he was rewarded by with a large moan from the other man. He hurried not in pulling out his own erect cock, giving it a few sauntering strokes with his now spit stained hand as he stared at John in his compromising position. He groaned at the sight; he truly had missed this.

“Paulie… please,” John whimpered and Paul finally stepped back to press himself against John. Spreading the buttcheeks; he soon buried himself into John with loud groans from them both. He had awarded John with no preparation and only with spit as lube as he slammed hard into John in quick succession. He used the help of one hand to keep himself and John still; his nails hard into John’s waist as he continued in a rough rhythmic fashion. The other had snaked around to the front and was stroking off John at a leisurely pace, much to the aggravation of the man at his mercy. If his whimpers and pleas were any indication.

He felt John tighten around him and moved his hand to the tip of the man’s cock as he growled into his ear, “don’t stain the piano.”

John came with a moan and a yell; spilling into Paul’s hand that wasn’t enough as the white liquid dripped onto the wooden flooring.

Paul quickly followed suit and instinctively pressed himself hard and deeply into John as he came just as loudly as John had. His nails dug harder into John’s soft flesh as they groaned in a harmonized union. He filled him up and felt his own cum around him as he slowly pulled out of his friend.

He wiped his hands on John’s bare skin and pulled his dick back into his pants; not caring at all about the stains it would create on the soft material. John tapped a short melody, one reminiscent of what they used to play in Hamburg and Paul’s heart skipped a beat at the familiar tune, on the piano’s back before pulling his pants back up and turning to look at Paul with a hazed but satisfied look in his eyes.

Paul was unsure of what to say. He hadn’t done something like this with John since they last fucked in the bathroom at Brian’s apartment during the press launch of Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club. John had been incredibly high on… something. What Paul had never managed to find out. And all the while they were together that day; he had thought of Linda. The bright young woman he had met days previously at a night club who, by chance, also had been hired to be one of the press photographers at the launch.

_Oh, Linda_. A reminder that had come too soon.

So, he said nothing. And neither did John, who passed Paul with a quick pat on his cheek as he went to get his jacket from the floor. He bent over with a groan as he picked it up and turned to Paul with a quick grin and a wave and then…. Then he was gone. Gone to his wife. His Yoko.

Paul was left alone. Alone in the suddenly warm and claustrophobic room. He breathed deeply and hurried to get his things and hurried to get back home to his quiet and empty house.


End file.
